


Get Me Outta This Dream

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy dreams about Adam and they finally decide to talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me Outta This Dream

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo)[**kissbingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo) , [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo) , and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

  


  
**Get Me Outta This Dream**   


Adam loomed over him and Tommy bit his lip, fighting back the whimper of need that was threatening to burst out of him. He leaned up but Adam shook his head so he let his head flop back down on the pillow in frustration. "Please?" he whispered and Adam smiled, maybe even smirked before finally letting their lips meet in a kiss.

Tommy groaned in relief as Adam licked into his mouth, tangling their tongues together, the action tying his stomach up in knots all at the same time. He sucked hungrily on Adam's tongue, wishing they could stay like this forever but when he felt Adam's erection poking into his stomach, he knew there were better things they could be doing.

He let go of the headboard and threaded his fingers through Adam's hair, thankful it was clean and soft with no sticky product to impede his progress. He was able to concentrate on the soft feel of it on his fingers, even when Adam was trying to kiss him to distraction. Adam broke the kiss and nibbled along his jaw and down his neck, before licking his collarbone and placing an open mouthed kiss there. Tommy felt the dull ache as Adam sucked at the skin, tonguing it and biting it gently, knowing without a doubt, Adam was leaving a mark.

He thrust up wantonly against Adam and Adam ground back against him in response.

"Adam," he whispered.

Adam just smiled and reached for the lube. Tommy brought his legs up and soon Adam's lubed fingers were probing at his entrance. He moaned out Adam's name again as the first finger breached him. He thrust down against Adam's hand, fucking himself on his finger, begging him to use another and just get on with it already.

Again, Adam just smiled and Tommy felt a second and then a third finger slide into him and he moaned with relief. "Fuck yeah, Adam, like that."

He pushed against Adam's fingers, wanting them faster and harder. He whined when Adam pulled them out, feeling empty. The sound of the condom wrapper barely registered and suddenly Adam was there, the head of his cock poised at Tommy's entrance. "Now," he whispered. "Please, now. Adam…"

Tommy pulled his legs up and felt Adam slide in, all the way until his balls were slapping Tommy's ass. Then he stilled and Tommy swore. "Fuck, Adam, move dammit! Or you're never fucking me again."

Adam obeyed and started a punishing rhythm, pushing in and pulling out and swiveling his hips to hit Tommy's prostate at random intervals until Tommy had his arm thrown over his eyes and was practically crying with the need to come. Blindly, he reached down and wrapped his hand around his hard cock and started to jack himself off, just this side of too tight and too painful.

Breathlessly, he thrust back onto Adam's dick and up into his hand. He could feel his orgasm coiling along his spine like a spring ready to be released and with one final twist of his wrist he was spurting warm liquid all over his hand. He lay there for several minutes letting his breathing normalize along with his heart, his free hand flung back over his eyes again, keeping out all of the light. It was the cooling liquid surrounding his now limp cock and covering his hand that woke him up.

Tommy blinked his eyes blearily, lifted his head and looked around. "Fuck," he muttered, letting his head flop back down onto the bunk. "FUCK!" His fist tapped his forehead lightly.

He lay there quietly, hoping against hope that he hadn't been too loud and that he hadn't actually said Adam's name out loud. When the rattle of his curtain inevitably came, he dried his hand on the sheet and closed his eyes. "What?" he asked in resignation.

The curtain drew back a couple of inches and he blinked at the sudden intrusion of light to see Monte standing there.

"Go away, Monte, I know what you're going to say, and I know. Just go away and let me pretend this just didn't happen, okay?"

Monte reached in and squeezed his shoulder. "You need to talk to him. At least it was me this time and not LP. He'd never let you live this down and you know it."

Tommy looked at him, not sure how he felt about the sympathetic look he saw in Monte's eyes.

"Just talk to him. You can't keep having these dreams. He'll be a lot more understanding than you might think. Trust me?"

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. Monte patted his shoulder and shut the curtain leaving Tommy alone with his thoughts. He wasn't sure how long he'd lay there, but it was long enough for the bus to empty out and the bathroom to be free. He grimaced at the sticky mess in his underwear but shrugged it off and took a quick shower, climbing into clean clothes, grabbing some almost cold coffee out of the kitchenette and hiding his eyes with his sunglasses before leaving the bus to go find the others.

He kept to himself during soundcheck and when Adam would look at him he'd turn away, feeling his face heat up. He saw Adam talking to Monte several times throughout the soundcheck and each time he was sure they were talking about him. At least once, Monte looked over at him and Adam did too, and it made his stomach queasy. As soon as Adam said they were done, he practically ran back to the bus, even bypassing the fans waiting for them.

He was grateful to whoever had done the laundry because there was a fresh sheet waiting for him on his bunk. He'd stuffed the soiled one into the dirty clothes hamper before he'd left for soundcheck. He hopped up on his bunk and lay down, putting his earphones on and cranking up his iPod. He closed his eyes and tried to get lost in the music. He managed for a while until Cam came by and told him to get his ass up and go grab dinner with everyone.

He tried not to make a big deal when he avoided the seat Adam had saved for him and sat next to Brooke instead. She smiled sympathetically at him, he blushed and pretended not to notice. He ignored the questioning look Adam sent his way and never saw the glare he got when the initial look was ignored. When they finished and were headed back toward the buses Monte subtly grabbed his elbow.

"Ignoring it isn't going to make it go away. You should know that by now, and what you're doing is only making it worse. Talk to him, okay?" Monte clapped him on the back as Tommy nodded noncommittally.

He didn't see Adam again until just before they were ready to go onstage. He winced at the hurt that flashed across Adam's eyes, but the glint that followed it was enough to raise goosebumps up on his arms. He hung his head, that look meant Adam was feeling playful tonight. It was going to be a long concert.

Adam scraped a fingernail over his nipple during Down the Rabbit Hole. He ground his ass against him, pulled his hair, and grabbed him by the throat for a possessive kiss during Fever. Tommy leaned up against him during Sure Fire Winners and got his hair grabbed and his ass slapped in return. During his intro, Adam wrapped his arm possessively around his chest and licked a stripe up his neck before slapping him on the ass again and sending him off to do his solo.

When they got off stage before the encore, Adam informed them they'd be doing both Whole Lotta Love and Twentieth Century Boy. Tommy groaned on the inside because normally just hearing Adam sing either of those songs was enough to make him hard and it already felt like he could pound nails from all the touching Adam had done during the concert.

He couldn't help but watch as Adam rolled his hips and thrust his groin at the audience all the way through Whole Lotta Love, his pants tightening with every note he sang. When Adam turned and winked at him mischievously as Monte started the opening chords of Twentieth Century Boy, Tommy knew he was in trouble. Several times, Adam came over and got in his personal space, until the final time he was grinding against Tommy as he played, his knuckles rubbing against Adam's erection the entire time. It was all Tommy could do not to close his eyes, throw back his head and moan in pleasure.

While Adam thanked the crowd, Tommy stowed his bass and made a beeline for backstage, except he wasn't anywhere near fast enough.

"My dressing room, now," Adam growled, his hand clamped hard on the back of Tommy's neck.

Tommy's heart stuttered in his chest. Monte gave him a sympathetic look as he passed them and then Tommy found himself in Adam's dressing room, alone with him and there was no bass to cover the raging hard on that made his pants look like they'd been painted on. Adam looked at him, concern etched all over his face. "Are you mad at me?" he asked in that vulnerable tone that never ceased to make Tommy want to do anything he said.

"N-no," he stammered out, unable to look Adam in the eye. He felt rather than saw Adam take a step closer and he involuntarily took a step back, bumping into the door. Startled, he raised his eyes and looked right up at Adam, whose blue eyes had darkened considerably. Tommy swallowed hard as he watched Adam rake his eyes over his body, his skin burned from it and a moan slipped out unbidden.

Tommy's eyes widened as Adam's gaze instantaneously returned to his face and a gentle smile broke out over Adam's face. He closed the distance between them, placing his hands on either side of Tommy's head on the door behind him. He bent his head forward, his lips brushing Tommy's cheek as he leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Why didn't you say something before?"

He pushed a thigh in between Tommy's legs, rubbing up against his erection and Tommy's head thumped back against the door, baring his neck to Adam and a groan of desire slipping out. "Adam."

Adam's mouth closed over his and Tommy felt his tongue firm and insistent pushing against his lips. He opened up without a moment's hesitation and Adam's tongue darted into his mouth as his thigh pressed harder. Tommy reached up and clutched at Adam's vest, moaning into his mouth as he rutted helplessly against his thigh.

Adam slipped a hand behind his back, sliding it down until it cupped his ass and pushed them even closer together. Tommy could feel Adam's hard on grinding against him and it made his thrusts take on a frenetic pace. "Fuck, Adam," he rasped out breathlessly.

Adam slid his free hand behind Tommy's neck and up into his hair tugging it gently, baring his neck. Adam slid his mouth down and nibbled over Tommy's pulse, licking at it until Tommy's thrusts became erratic. When Tommy felt Adam's teeth on his neck, the sensation that had started at the base of his spine exploded outward and he came with a cry. "Adam!"

Tommy was only barely aware of Adam continuing to rock them together but he felt when Adam's orgasm hit. The bite on his neck hit just the wrong side of painful as did the tugging of his hair but he was just too blissed out to care. Adam sagged against him, holding Tommy close as his breath puffed out onto Tommy's skin.

Tommy just rested his head against Adam's shoulder, willing himself back under control and pleading with whatever power was out there that his knees wouldn't give out. Just as his heart and breathing slowed down to normal, Adam pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

"Tommy?" Adam breathed out softly.

Tommy raised his eyes to meet the intense blue of Adam's feeling as if they were looking right into his soul. "Yeah?" he whispered.

"I guess we need to talk."

"I guess we do."

The End

  



End file.
